It is common to use panels to contain or seal high pressure gas on one side thereof. It is sometimes required that the panels be hinged. When a single hinge or hinge axis is encountered the hinge may easily be sealed.
Occasionally the panel will require two or more hinges where the hinge axes intersect. Only bending around one axis can occur at any one time. The intersection of the two hinge axes, however, presents a seal problem. An alternative is desired to using complex multiple piece seals or tolerating the unwanted leakage in the region of the hinge intersection.